Little Lamb (FC5oneshot)
by Sue-Me-Ann
Summary: She was lied to. They all were. He didn't kill them...(alt ending)


Little Lamb

She was lied to. They all where. He didn't kill them...

It was all going to hell. The young lady stood routed to the spot as the world ended around her. Like a magnificent sunset the earth was going out with a bang, or more specifically, multiple nuclear explosions. Ash rained down like black snow as the mushroom cloud of smoke made way for an ocean of fire, swallowing the once beautiful countryside in seconds.

"Get inside the bunker!" her father shouted over the deafening rumble around them. This is what annihilation looked like, they were being eradicated like ants. Scurrying underground away from the impending threat.

An unexpected shock wave knocked her down as she turned to leave, it was getting closer. She scrambled up and straight to the shelter her father had built. He was a military man, through and through but his main concern this past decade or so had been to keep his only daughter safe. With that in mind her father, or Dutch as the others called him, had become a central communication point for a whole lot of people trapped in this god forsaken place. It was a lonely existence, but it was safe from the cult that ruled the area. She'd never ventured out far enough to see them, but she had heard stories of The Father and his three heralds, not to mention the psychotic followers. High on drugs, the crazed men and women took to murdering, torturing and kidnapped the poor folk of Hope County.

That's how she found herself running through the passageways 20 feet below the surface holding a supply of med kits in her arms. Voices travelled through the tunnels and her heart leapt with joy, they had arrived safe. She would be trapped down hear for the foreseeable future, but at least she wouldn't be alone.

Her smile faded as her body came to a complete stop in front of the open door of her father's dimly lit room. It was crowded, the blood in her veins turned cold as the recognition set in. She knew exactly who they were, their photos were plastered all over Dutch's information board. She had been lied to. They all were. None of them were dead….. he never killed them.

Her father's motionless body lay sprawled on the cold hard floor, a trickle of blood making its way out over the concrete. Joseph, John and Jacob stood talking amongst themselves uncaring of her father's body only a foot away. In the far corner an unconscious deputy was slumped on the bed. Faith was kneeling beside him, dreamily tending to the rookie with gentle fingers. The traitor had brought them here.

For a moment everything remained still like the air had been frozen in time around her. Even her heart felt like it had stopped. But nothing ever lasted forever. The hushed chatter stopped as the shaking of the bunker started, all eyes travelled up to watch the lights flicker and the dust float down from the ceiling. The Father was glorious and horrifying all at once with his inked skin in full view under the flashes of dancing lights, it cast him in a sinful glow.

The tremors lasted only seconds but as the leader of Eden's Gate lowered his gaze taking in his surroundings a little closer, unsurprisingly his sight landed solely on the little lamb standing in the doorway with the distinct look of fear etched into her youthful face.

Like a deer caught in the mesmerizing glow of oncoming headlights she stared straight back at him with wide eyes. The numb feeling of terror had overtaken all the nerve endings within her small frame causing her muscles to seize as the cogs in her brain began to advise fight or flight. The Father didn't move an inch as his brothers also became aware of their unexpected company.

"Is that…..?" The question was left hanging as John's voice trailed off with Joseph motioning for silence.

The shirtless man watched the women as her eyes darted down to the body on the floor, delicate fingers tightened their hold over the supplies in her hands. That was her father, the man that raised her. The only family she had. With one foul swoop Eden's Gate had taken that from her.

She met his eyes once more as the tears began to fall. There was only one thing her mind could think to do as Joseph held both his hands up in an attempt to settle the spooked lamb. As he stepped forward she pulled back.

"It's going to be ok. You're safe now" the voice she had so often heard during late nights flicking through the radio. It was strong yet comforting, the lies it once preached repeating on a loop had now become her own reality. The med kits slipped out of her clammy palms scattering over the floor in her hast to escape the soothing words.

If she ran they would follow, there was nowhere to hide down here. The only option was to lock them inside her father's bedroom, but the doors weren't designed to keep people in. Using the adrenaline that had started pumping through her system when it took flight, the young women pushed the heavy door closed with a dull thud and spun the wheel to lock it in place. The three men advanced quickly on the other side in an attempt to stop her, and the wheel began to move, grabbing a nearby metal pipe she skewered it through to prevent the door from being opened.

Joseph's face was pressed against the small glass window of the door, watching her as she backed up. They were both panting but for different reasons. The thumping of her heart drowned out the white noise that had filled her ears, giving her a moment of piece as the feeling of true safety heated her skin. She startled when he gave the wheel a firm tug but to no avail. The preacher closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, she could see the steam fog up the glass for the briefest of moments. Being naive the young women thought he had given up, but the sickening sound of metal groaning filled the air. Her body gave out as she fell to her knees in shock. The metal pipe bending at an unnatural angle as the wheel moved gradually towards her demise. It was a monster or a daemon behind that door, no mortal could have the strength to do it. He watched on like a predator would its pray, taunting her. She wasn't safe from them here or anywhere and The Father needed her to know that.

All at once the noise stopped and Joseph withdrew from the window vanishing into the darkness, leaving her alone with her thoughts, only broken by the occasional earth tremors.

"Didn't think this mutt would keep the pup here" Jacob voiced his disbelief gruffly, "stupid move."

"She is rather pretty though, would be a waist to kill her" John added in, his eyes remained fixed on the door Joseph was now sitting at.

"There has been enough blood shed" Joseph ran a hand along his chin in thought. "The reaping is over, we will build Eden together. She must be worthy if God has put her in our path."

The door remained closed but no longer locked. She felt on the verge of hysteria, no longer sane after what she had witnessed. What would she do now?

Note- I do not own Far Cry

Just a little one shot as I was so sad to see the brilliant villains die

Thanks for reading!


End file.
